


In which Sam finds out he likes makeup and Dean is a sweetie.

by Nightsaroundthebonfire6040



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminine Sam, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Sam in Makeup, Supporting Dean, Sweet, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040/pseuds/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040
Summary: Sam experiences with makeup for the first time and Dean finds out.





	In which Sam finds out he likes makeup and Dean is a sweetie.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is is super short and not particularly awesome but i wanted to get that out of my mind so yeah! Also, you can check my tumblr,it's wincesteystuff

At sixteen, Sam experiences with makeup. He finds out he’s pretty good at it. He coats his lashes with black mascara, lightly fills in his eyebrows, draws on a little black heart on his right cheekbone, puts some clear lipgloss on and goes crazy with the highlight. He loves how it looks, but he knows “boys shouldn’t wear makeup” so he sighs sadly and goes to take it off but then Dean bursts in the crappy motel room and stops dead when he sees him.   
Sam thinks he might throw up.   
“Sammy?” Dean hesitantly asks.   
And it’s all it takes for the younger brother to burst in tears. Dean runs to him and sits beside him on the bed.  
“Sammy don’t cry please, hey, look at me, look at me.” He’s got his finger resting underneath Sam’s chin and a hand cupping his tear stained face. “I’m sorry i’m such a freak.” Sam sobs.  
It breaks Dean’s heart to hear that his beautiful perfect baby brother thinks that low of himself. He shakes his head and caresses Sam’s face with his thumb.  
“Sammy, if you wanna wear makeup, then go ahead and wear makeup, i’m not gonna judge you. ‘Sides, you look beautiful like that.” He assures him. “But what about dad?” “Dad’s never around anyways. C'mon, stop crying.”   
Sam smiles, and in this moment, Dean swears he’s so in love with the boy it physically hurts. Without really thinking, he leans in and kisses his brother’s glossy lips. He starts panicking but then Sam kisses back. His insides do back flips and he kind of wants to roll his eyes at how cheesy he is but he prefers focusing on Sam. The kiss is sweet and gentle and Deab loves every second of it. When they pull back, Sam looks at him with wide eyes.  
“What does that mean, Dean?” He asks with a small voice. “It means that i’m in love with you and i kinda wanna be with you forever.” Dean says with a smile on his face. “Well, i kinda i am in love with you too and i wanna be with you forever.” Sam confesses, blushing. “Good.” Dean says before kissing him again.


End file.
